Sonic Pokémon: A Hero's Destiny
by Phantom-Infinite
Summary: Ash Ketchum, the boy everyone thought who died from the explosion of the ultimate weapon from Kalos, was still alive, but was captured and cryogenically frozen. 200 years later he was rescued by the descendants of Sonic and escaped his kidnappers. Now with them on their tail Ash travels around Kanto with the hedgehogs while a familiar foe resurfaces. DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**Hello!**

 **You know I never imagined that I find myself writing a Pokémon and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover, but yet here I am. I like the Sonic the Hedgehog series, but I never actually thought of myself as a fan. Now this is based off of an idea I found in a fanon wikia, but this story takes place in the future. I may have exaggerated a bit, but the idea was if both Pokémon and Sonic the Hedgehog live peacefully together in one world.**

 **Now since this based off of that original idea of course Ash becomes friends with Sonic and the gang including Shadow and Silver. Ash and Sonic have the closest relationship out of everyone else, probably on the same level as he and Tails. And I took the liberty of adding a couple ideas from Final Fantasy VII.**

 **Now let's see how it will play out. If I feel if this story can succeed then I will keep continuing it.**

* * *

Prologue

In the Kalos region a giant machine that is in the shape of a bloomed flower was flashing in the middle of Geosenge Town with all of the houses knocked down. Everyone that has lived in the town were evacuated except for certain Pokémon Trainers and Mobians to combat the problem. Those fighting know about the dangers of that building as it has the power to incinerate all life in the world even people, Pokémon, and the Mobians. They need to defeat the people who are causing the problem, an evil organization known as Team Flare, and shut down the weapon before time runs out.

The whole group had to split up to stop them faster with the main ones, Ash, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver go into the ultimate weapon themselves as the leader of Team Flare, Mephiles the Dark, and Iblis, the Flames of Disaster, are inside while the rest take care of the measly grunts. When those four got to the core they found the leader, Lysandre, while Mephiles and Iblis fused together to form Solaris, the sun god. Knowing that the combined powers of the ultimate weapon and Solaris will not only destroy all life in the world, but the entire world itself too, not known to Lysandre, they split the fight with Ash taking on Lysandre while Sonic, Shadow, and Silver use the Chaos Emeralds to go in their Super States to take on Solaris.

Ash and Lysandre are currently facing face to face with Ash's Pikachu standing next to Ash glaring at the Flare leader. "Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded to a orange, dragon-like Pokémon with a flame on the tip of its tail.

Except this Charizard looks different from the normal ones. It has three pointed horns on the back of its head, the middle of which is longer. Its shorter snout has larger fangs and a ridge on the nose. Its neck is shorter and its hands are much smaller, but its torso and legs are longer. Small wings develop on its wrists, while the ones on its back become larger and now have ragged edges. The back of its tail has a large thorn at the base and three smaller ones near the tip. This is Mega Charizard Y, one of the two forms the Pokémon goes through by a power called Mega Evolution which Ash activated with the Mega Bracelet on his left wrist.

Mega Charizard Y began to breathe in creating flames in its mouth with what appears to be sunlight flashing behind it as it fired a huge blast of flames. The sunlight made the Flamethrower attack stronger with Charizard's ability Drought which created it in the first place when Charizard Mega Evolved.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" Lysandre commanded to a blue, serpentine Chinese dragon-like Pokémon which is also different from the normal ones. The fins on its face, its barbels, and its crest are now considerably longer. A large spike extends downward underneath its chin, and it now has a black underside. The yellow spots along its body are replaced by raised red scales that run with a single red stripe below them. Two large white fins appear on its back, similar to those on its face. Most of the other fins along its back disappear, except for the one near the tail. Instead, it now has four white, pointed fins near is tail: two on its back and two on its underside.

Mega Gyarados fired a huge, powerful jet stream of water to counter the Flamethrower which caused steam and exploded as the two attacks are evenly matched. The smoke cleared to reveal both Mega Pokémon still in tact. "I gotta say, you raised your Charizard well. Sad that you are an enemy." Lysandre complimented.

Ash gritted his teeth. "Like I would ever join you! Charizard, Dragon Tail!" Mega Charizard Y charged in with its tail glow light blue and flipped intending to strike the Mega Gyarados.

"Gyarados, counter with Iron Head!" Lysandre countered as Mega Gyarados also charged in with its head glowing metal white. The two attacks clashed producing sparks, but unfortunately the Iron Head pushed through the Dragon Tail and struck Mega Charizard Y pushing it and crashed to the floor.

"Charizard!" Ash shouted worriedly as Mega Gyarados went back to its master.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed just as concerned. The dust cleared as Mega Charizard Y warily stood up with its one eye closed.

"Can you keep going?!" Mega Charizard Y opened its closed eye and gave a thumbs up answering Ash's question. Ash nodded knowing what it means. "Right."

"Do you really think you would stand a chance against us?" Lysandre mocked. "You're using Charizard, a Fire-type, against my Gyarados, a Water-type. Water always beats fire. You are at a disadvantage."

"We'll see about that." Ash hissed with narrow eyes.

"Pika." Pikachu hissed as well agreeing with his Trainer.

"Ash!" Two voices called to Ash making said Trainer and Pikachu to turn behind them to see two of the companions that partook in the battle against the grunts. The first one is a male human with messy black hair and blue eyes who wears baggy grey pants, a black leather jacket, and a blue shirt with a white undershirt. He also wears a pale blue scarf that closely resembles a Frogadier's collar of bubbles.

The second one is a female anthropomorphic cat with lavender, violet, and white fur with gold eyes and a red bindi on her forehead. She has a ponytail that is tied by a red band that is on front instead of back like any other ponytails. She wears a violet coat with dark pink hemline with a gold necklace around her neck. On the hands she has white gloves with fluffy cuffs just like her dark pink high heeled shoes with white straps which also happen to have fluffy cuffs. She also supports white tights on her waist down.

"Alain!" Ash exclaimed looking at the male human. "Blaze!" He exclaimed looking at the cat this time. "What are you two doing here? I thought you were handling the grunts!"

"They weren't that much of a threat." Blaze the Cat, one of Ash's closest friends, replied. "Although the sheer number of them made me use nearly all of my energy. Alain's Charizard has also ran out of steam."

"What?" Ash asked with a confused face.

"Don't worry. Everyone else is taking care of the rest." Alain assured.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Everyone looked towards Lysandre who was also the person that made the comment. "It's fitting that you joined us Alain. Your help in all of this was _very_ appreciated."

"Shut up!" Alain shouted with a snarl.

"Don't let him get to you Alain!" Ash shouted getting Alain's attention. "Remember you redeemed yourself by helping us in this battle!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed agreeing with his Trainer.

"Right." Alain replied with a nod.

"Hey Ash." Ash turned his head towards Blaze. "Where are Sonic, Silver, and Shadow?"

Ash turned his back against her while looking up at the clashing flashes. "They're up there fighting Solaris."

Blaze widened her eyes in shock while looking up at the battle along with Alain. "Solaris!"

Ash nodded. "Mephiles and Iblis managed to fuse together to become whole. So Sonic, Shadow, and Silver used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to go in their Super States to fight Solaris."

"I hope they know what they're doing." Alain murmured.

"Don't worry." Ash said making Alain and Blaze look at him. "I know Sonic and there's no way he will lose that easily. Same goes for Shadow and I'm guessing Silver. They can win."

"Pika." Pikachu said agreeing with his Trainer once more as the battle above rages on.

* * *

Meanwhile, flying above Ash's battle with Lysandre, Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver were currently giving it their all against the sun god Solaris. They were each firing their own powerful energy projectiles and physical dashing attacks at the red core, but the deity was not deterred as some of them managed to hit and the others blocked by his own attacks.

"It's no good! He won't back down!" Super Silver exclaimed as he dodges Solaris' meteors by dashing in the air with his speed.

Suddenly Super Sonic appeared next to Super Silver as the meters stopped coming. "We can do this! We just have to keep attacking the core until he is defeated!" Just after he said that Solaris fired a laser from his core at the two hedgehogs which they dodged with Silver flying to the right while Sonic went left.

While Solaris is attacking Super Shadow charged up and fired several red projectiles at the sun god which hit the red core, but apparently didn't really damage him as he stopped the laser attack. "Would you two stop talking and focus on the fight?!" Super Shadow shouted.

"Relax Shads. We are." Super Sonic assured keeping a smile.

Super Shadow growled at the nickname. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" He yelled as a meteor landed a hit on him. The three Super State hedgehogs then continue their attacks on Solaris as he kept attacking.

* * *

Back on the ground with Ash, Pikachu, Alain, and Blaze watching. Mega Charizard Y and Mega Gyarados are still on the field waiting for their Trainer's next command. "I know you can do this Sonic." Ash silently commented.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" Mega Gyarados fired the huge water stream under its Trainer's orders which hit Mega Charizard Y literally letting off steam catching the attention of the distracted group who were shocked.

"Charizard, no!" Ash exclaimed as Mega Charizard Y skidded on the ground a few inches towards him. He and Pikachu dashed to the downed Charizard where Ash kneeled next to it. "Charizard! Are you okay?!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed just as worried. Mega Charizard Y sat up signaling that it's okay before glaring at Mega Gyarados. The other four glared too, but at Lysandre since he was the one who gave the command.

"Why you dirty little-" Ash threatened with a snarl as Pikachu generated electricity from his cheeks.

"You're the one who got yourself distracted. I just took advantage of it." Lysandre countered as Mega Charizard Y stood up. "Hydro Pump again!" Mega Gyarados fired the huge stream of water from its mouth once again at Mega Charizard Y.

"Take flight Charizard!" With a spread of its wings Mega Charizard Y quickly ascended in the air narrowly dodging the Hydro Pump in the process. It steadied itself in the air glaring daggers at Mega Gyarados. "Now use Wing Attack!" Mega Charizard Y flashed its wings by white light and charged towards Mega Gyarados. The attack struck the water Pokémon on the chest forcing it on the floor.

Mega Gyarados rose up after being hit by the attack. "I must commend on that Wing Attack of yours. It seems you have trained your Charizard really well. Almost as well as Alain's Charizard." Lysandre commented with a smug smirk.

"Why did you do this?! You were Iblis' vessel! You had the power to keep the Flames of Disaster inside you, but instead you released him and let him and Mephiles fuse into Solaris! Now the world is in danger!" Ash shouted glaring towards Lysandre.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed in agreement.

"I will do whatever it takes to keep the world beautiful by exterminating everything in the world including Pokémon who are not loyal to us Team Flare! It's such a shame because every single Pokémon are beautiful and deserve to live, but if it's to protect them from selfish humans then I will oblige to kill them alongside the humans! And I will use the ultimate weapon and Solaris' power to do that!" Lysandre informed.

Ash, Pikachu, Mega Charizard Y, Alain, and Blaze all gaped at Lysandre's explanation. "Are you blind?! If you combine the ultimate weapon and Solaris' power the entire world will be destroyed! Everyone will die including you and Team Flare!" Alain exclaimed.

"I will do whatever it takes to make the world better and more beautiful! Even if it means killing everyone including us!" Lysandre countered.

"Weren't you listening?! There won't be a world anymore if you are going through with this!" Blaze shouted.

"Enough talk! Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!" Lysandre ordered as Mega Gyarados released the huge stream of water from its mouth towards Charizard.

"Counter with Flamethrower!" Ash commanded as Mega Charizard Y released the fire stream, with power boosted from Drought, from its mouth towards the incoming Hydro Pump. The two attacks clashed once again creating steam and exploded forcing everyone to stand their ground. The smoke cleared to reveal both Mega Pokémon still in tact.

"Gyarados, Outrage!" Mega Gyarados glowed its eyes red and encased itself in a red aura looking real mad. It then charged at Mega Charizard Y roaring.

"Counter them with Slash!" Mega Charizard Y extended its right claw as it glows white and grew longer waiting for Mega Gyarados to come closer. Then both attacks collided with Mega Gyarados thrashing around trying to hit Mega Charizard Y with the Fire/Flying type countering them with its long claws. However it made one misstep and was struck on the chest by the rampaging Gyarados.

"Charizard!" Ash shouted with Pikachu, Alain, and Blaze just as shocked as Mega Charizard Y crashed on the floor. Mega Gyarados returned to its Trainer's field looking real dazed and dizzy after the Outrage attack subsided.

"After using Outrage Gyarados became confused!" Alain exclaimed as Mega Charizard Y stood up and took to the air. "Ash has an opening for an attack!"

"Charizard, use Dragon Tail!" Ash commanded as Mega Charizard Y charging towards the confused Mega Gyarados with its tail glowing light blue. It then flipped bashing the tail onto Gyarados' head and slammed it on the floor with Charizard returning to its Trainer's field the glow dying from the tail.

Mega Gyarados rose up once again while shaking its head snapping itself out of its confusion surprising the group. "How could the confusion wear off so quickly?!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Thank you for snapping my Gyarados out of its confusion." Lysandre mockingly thanked with a smirk. "Now the real battle will continue!"

 _'Not good. This battle is going nowhere.'_ Ash thought with beads of sweat dropping on his face. He then looked up where the fight between the Super State hedgehogs and Solaris was taking place. _'Our only hope is that Sonic, Shadow, and Silver will defeat Solaris. That's the main problem right now. They have to win or we're all doomed.'_

* * *

Meanwhile the battle with Supers Sonic, Shadow, Silver and the sun god Solaris was still raging on with the hedgehogs still attacking the red core. After what seemed like forever for them they have a feeling that they are getting closer to beating Solaris. "Keep it up you guys! We're almost there!" Super Sonic shouted avoiding a meteorite.

"How do you know?" Super Silver asked floating next to Super Sonic.

"Because I can tell that Solaris is weakening!" Super Sonic answered as Super Shadow flew next to the two.

"He's right! Just a few more attacks and Solaris will be defeated!" Super Shadow agreed keeping his gaze at Solaris.

"Then we better makes these attacks count!" Super Silver exclaimed avoiding the laser along with Sonic and Shadow. They continued their assault with Super Shadow firing the Spear of Light projectiles and Supers Sonic and Silver assaulting head on to the core. After some moments later the three Super State hedgehogs got back together almost out of breath.

"Just one more powerful attack will finish Solaris off!" Super Shadow informed while breathing real heavily.

"No problem! I got this!" Super Sonic assured as he gathered as much energy as he can while being enveloped by a golden aura. "This ends... NOW!" He then went and charged straight at the sun god as Solaris shot at him with meteorites once again with him graciously avoiding every single one inching closer to Solaris. Soon Super Sonic pierced through the core as the aura dispersed and smirk triumphantly. "You're finished!"

As he was pierced through the core Solaris began to fall while also starting to fade away at the same time. "We did it!" Super Silver celebrated pumping a fist. Super Shadow didn't feel like celebrating, but he did give a triumphant smirk as Super Sonic flew to them with a thumbs up.

* * *

Back at the battle below it was just as Ash predicted, it wasn't going anywhere. It was a few attacks after attack and no one is backing down. It was pretty much even and it would have taken longer if a piercing noise was made getting everyone's attention and look up to see Solaris starting to fall in defeat.

Ash, Pikachu, Mega Charizard Y, Alain, and Blaze all smiled knowing real well what that means. "They beat Solaris!" Ash exclaimed pumping out a fist.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered alongside his Trainer.

"Well what do you know." Alain commented still smiling.

"I always knew that they can do it." Blaze added.

Lysandre on the other hand was NOT happy. Instead he was really shocked that the sun god was defeated. Speaking of Solaris he was falling towards the core of the ultimate weapon which would cause a problem for Lysandre. "No!"

"Charizard, full power Flamethrower!" Ash commanded as Lysandre was distracted by the defeated Solaris. Mega Charizard Y gave in a deep breath trying to gather as much fire it still has in its mouth before firing the stream of flames that was bigger than normal even though the Drought ability wore off towards Mega Gyarados. The Flamethrower struck the Gyarados pushing it towards its Trainer.

Lysandre finally turned his attention to his Mega Gyarados coming and crashed into him forcing both onto the core of the ultimate weapon as Solaris was still falling to it getting nearer and nearer. From under Gyarados Lysandre glared angrily at Ash who was smirking in triumph. "You-!"

"Doesn't feel too good, does it?" Ash mocked with Pikachu snickering as Mega Charizard Y returned in front of him.

"This is not over!" Lysandre growled out.

Alain noticed the falling Solaris was getting dangerously close to the core which was where Lysandre and Mega Gyarados are. "Lysandre, look out!" He warned pointing above making the boss of Team Flare look up. Lysandre managed to look up before Solaris smashed into the core crushing it and both Lysandre and Mega Gyarados enveloped by an orb of light and caused a quake as Mega Charizard Y turned back to its original form.

"Whoa!" Ash exclaimed loosing his footing for a second.

* * *

Up above Supers Sonic, Shadow, and Silver noticed the flash of light on the ground and that the whole place is shaking. Super Sonic looked concerned about the people that are down there right now. "What's going on?" Super Silver asked looking around.

"Solaris must've crashed into the core of the ultimate weapon. The whole place is coming down." Super Shadow answered looking around as well.

"Well we have to get everyone out of here!" Super Sonic exclaimed diving down toward the group on the ground with the other two following suit.

* * *

Ash quickly returned Charizard into its Poké Ball as the place was falling apart with rubble falling down. "If we stay here any longer we will be crushed!" Blaze exclaimed trying to keep her footing.

"Then we better get the guys!" Alain shouted.

"No need. They're coming towards us right now." Ash said looking up to see Supers Sonic, Shadow, and Silver diving towards them along with Pikachu who found himself on Ash's shoulders.

When they got to the ground the three hedgehogs were returned to normal with Sonic back to his blue, Shadow to his black and red, and Silver to his... well silver. "Guys-" Sonic exclaimed before he was interrupted by Ash.

"We know! The place is going to be destroyed!"

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed with a nod in agreement.

"Then you know we have to get out of here!" Sonic frantically added.

"Where's Lysandre?!" Silver quickly asked.

Alain pointed to the gathering light where the core was. "He was crushed under Solaris along with the core."

"Well it's too late to save him now." Sonic commented before kneeling with a deep breath of exhaustion.

"Sonic!" Ash exclaimed dashing towards the blue hedgehog in concern.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed just as concerned.

"Man. I used up pretty much all of my power into defeating Solaris." Sonic said before going back to breathing from exhaustion.

Silver grunted before breathing in the same manner as Sonic. "Man. Me too."

Shadow was happening to be breathing hard as well meaning he too is tapped out. "Then we better get moving fast."

"Can any of you walk?" Ash asked looking at all three hedgehogs.

"Yeah. I think so." Sonic answered with his usual assuring smile.

"Enough talking! We have go! Now!" Alain shouted getting the others to agree. But before they got the chance to run out some rubble collapsed at the exit blocking their path.

"We're trapped!" Ash exclaimed in shock.

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

"Don't worry. I have enough energy to bust us out of here." Blaze assured. "Although due to using nearly all of it I only have enough for one attack."

"Then you better make it count." Alain commented.

As Blaze prepared to summon her, literal, fire power Ash noticed something odd as Pikachu hopped down from his shoulder. He looked up to see a pile of rubble falling towards Sonic and did an action without thinking. "Sonic, watch out!" He dashed and pushed the blue hedgehog away surprising everyone as he was piled under the rubble in Sonic's place much to everyone's shock.

"ASH/PIKA PI!" Sonic, Blaze, and Pikachu shouted as Sonic, Shadow, and Silver dashed and began to dig through the pile as Blaze, Alain, and Pikachu ran around to where the hedgehogs are digging.

When they finished digging the top half of Ash was uncovered with him groaning in pain. "He's still alive." Alain observed.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed clearly concerned for his best friend.

"Ash!" Sonic exclaimed kneeling next to the fallen Trainer alongside Pikachu.

"He took the crushing from the rubble in your stead." Shadow commented completely amazed by the action.

Ash moaned as he tried to open his eyes. "He's waking up!" Blaze exclaimed kneeling on the other side of the fallen Trainer as Shadow walked between them.

Ash finally fully opened his eyes to see his really good friends, especially Shadow, and smiled like nothing happened obviously feeling the weight of the pile on top of him. "Hey guys. I'm kinda busted up here."

"Don't worry Ash. We're gonna get you out of there." Sonic assured.

"Hold on." Silver interrupted getting everyone's attention. "Let me see if I have enough power to get them off you." He then put his hands in front of him and closed his eyes trying to focus hard enough to muster up enough energy to use his psychic powers one more time. Suddenly a big chunk hit him in the back of the head knocking him unconscious to the floor.

"Silver!" Blaze exclaimed worriedly as everyone else is also concerned.

Alain quickly kneeled next to the fallen hedgehog and went to check his pulse. He sighed in relief after feeling some pulses. "He's alive. He's just unconscious." He proceeded to scoop Silver up in his arms and stood up.

"That's good." Ash said before groaning in pain getting everyone's attention once again.

"Ash!" Blaze shouted worriedly to her secret crush, but she would never admit that.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed beginning to shed some tears for his best friend's health.

Sonic frantically turned to Alain who was still holding an unconscious Silver. "Alain, get your Charizard out here and help Ash!"

Alain shook his head frowning badly. "Charizard has no more steam from battling all the grunts! Why can't use your own power to help him?!"

"We're exhausted. We don't have as much energy as Blaze." Shadow replied referring to the purple cat.

"I said I only have enough for one more fire attack! I too am tired from fighting those lousy grunts!" Blaze reminded quickly standing up.

"Then what about Pikachu?" Sonic asked referring to the electric mouse.

"No good." Ash mustered out getting everyone to turn to him. "He is also so exhausted he doesn't have much power left. From our battle with Lysandre."

"Pika." Pikachu said with his ears drooping sadly.

"So, what do we do?" Alain asked. Suddenly another quake making more little rubble fall down.

"We have no time to think! We have to do something NOW!" Shadow shouted as the group other than the buried Ash and the unconscious Silver try to keep steady.

"I'll tell you what to do." Ash said before turning to the purple cat. "Blaze, use that last bit of fire to unblock the exit."

Everyone including Shadow were disbelieved at that statement. "What?" Blaze muttered out.

"You heard me. Unblock the exit and get yourselves out of here."

"And leave you here? No way! There's gotta be another way!" Sonic exclaimed.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted agreeing with the blue hedgehog.

"You have no choice!" Ash yelled surprising them. "If you don't get out of here right now we are all dead!"

"Don't you dare say that!" Blaze exclaimed beginning to shed some tears in her eyes. "We can't leave you. You're very important to me, Sonic, Pikachu, and everyone else who are fighting right now."

"Blaze."

"I can't let you die! You're one of my closest friends!" Blaze added closing her eyes letting the tears drop pleading for her secret crush not to sacrifice himself. "Like Sonic said, there has to be a way where we can _all_ get out!" She then silenced herself when she felt something on her open palm and opened her eyes to see that she is holding the Mega Bracelet.

"Here." Everyone looked at him once again to see him smiling once again. "I know you mean well Blaze, but we don't have enough time. Please take care of my Mega Bracelet."

"Ash." Blaze muttered sadly as a tear dropped onto the bracelet.

Ash removed the cap off his head before turning to the blue hedgehog. "Here Sonic. To remember me by." He then placed the hat on Sonic's head making the hedgehog begin to tear up. "And please take good care of Pikachu and my other Pokémon." He added managing to unbuckle his belt full of Poké Balls and handed them to Sonic.

"Don't talk like that." Sonic stuttered sadly.

Ash then finally looked towards his best pal Pikachu. "And you take care of yourself too buddy. Keep our dreams of being the best alive."

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed shaking his head. "Pikachu Pika Pi Chu!"

Meanwhile Shadow was watching on with disbelief and feeling a strong case of déjà vu inside him as he feels that he's seen something like this before. He then had an image of a flashback where a blonde girl wearing a blue dress was on her stomach mortally wounded as he was looking through a glass. She was looking at him smiling despite the pain she's in and muttered _"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."_

 _'Maria.'_ Shadow thought as the flashback was over leading him back to the scene where everyone else besides the still unconscious Silver in Alain's arms were still trying to convince Ash to change his mind.

"We don't have time to argue." Ash mustered out as the quaking got stronger.

"He's right. We don't." Shadow agreed shocking everyone as he kneeled in front of Ash.

"Shadow?! What are you saying?! We should leave him after all?!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"I never said that." Shadow coolly replied turning to Blaze giving her a nod. Blaze realized what Shadow was getting at and quickly nodded before standing up and walking away from the rubble on top of Ash.

"Blaze? What are you doing?" Alain asked as the purple cat stopped in front of the rubble blocking the exit and turned back to the group.

Blaze then started to concentrate to get her fire around her body being careful not to burn herself or the Mega Bracelet she is currently holding and charged towards the pile on top of Ash. When she made contact the rubble instantly exploded making the group even Ash cover their eyes. They opened them to see that the pile is gone and off of Ash revealing the lower half of his body as well.

"Why'd you do that?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"If you die, we all die together." Shadow coolly replied.

Ash was stunned at Shadow's statement so are Sonic, Pikachu, and Alain. "Shadow."

"I am _not_ going to leave you behind!" Shadow added with tears beginning to drop from his eyes. "You're my best friend."

Ash began to tear up after Shadow called him his best friend. "Shadow."

"See? Even Shadow doesn't want to leave you." Sonic observed.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed nodding in agreement.

"You made a huge impact on everyone's life." Blaze added making the fallen Trainer turn to her. "Everyone including me and Alain."

"She's right." Alain said making Ash to look at him. "If it wasn't for you I would have never found out that I was tricked by Lysandre into working for him."

"Alain." Ash muttered.

"And me. You taught me about the value of friendship." Blaze added as she kneeled next to her secret crush laying a hand on his back. That action in turn made Ash look at her once again. "You also taught me that it's alright to rely on friends for help. You showed it to me when you keep helping me even I keep telling you I don't need it. It was because of that constant selflessness that made me-" She began to blush from embarrassment as she almost blurted out her love for him. "I mean you one of the best friends I ever had. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Pikachu, Pika Pi." Pikachu added getting Ash's attention to him this time.

"And you and I are brothers." Sonic said kneeling next to the other side of Ash doing the same thing Blaze is doing an lay a hand on his back. "We've been through a lot. Fighting Team Rocket, Doctor Eggman, we even saved the world several times together. We always had the greatest times of our lives together. Did you really think I would just forget about them and leave you to die alone? No way!"

Ash let the tears drop while smiling at the same time. "Sonic."

"And if Silver was awake he would agree as well." Sonic added referring to the unconscious silver hedgehog in Alain's arms.

"You guys." Ash breathed out seeing everyone but the unconscious Silver smiling, even Shadow to his surprise. "Alright. You win. We'll all die together." He gave in as the quaking got worse.

"Glad to hear you came to your senses." Sonic commented as he, Pikachu, Shadow, and Blaze tried their best to protect the fallen Trainer from the falling pieces. Suddenly Sonic, Pikachu, Shadow, Blaze, Alain, and the unconscious Silver were surrounded by a black aura making them look at themselves in shock. "What's happening?" Then everyone but Ash were enveloped and disappeared out of the weapon.

"Guys? Where did you go?" Ash asked while frantically looking around for his friends. A shadow suddenly towers over Ash making the boy look up to see a shadowy figure standing in front of him. "Who are you?" The figure said nothing and just summoned a black aura in his right hand, the same tone of black from Sonic and the others, and made Ash widen his eyes in shock. "Did you force Sonic and the others out of here?!" Before he got to yell out another question the figure had his black palm near Ash's face somehow making the boy lose consciousness. He finally blacked out as the hand got nearer and nearer.

* * *

The same black flash appeared in Route 10 outside of Geosenge Town revealing Sonic, Pikachu, Shadow, Blaze, and Alain with an unconscious Silver still in his arms. They looked around frantically after they were somehow teleported out of the ultimate weapon. "What happened?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I don't know." Blaze admitted.

Getting an idea Sonic turned to the red and black hedgehog. "Shadow, did you use Chaos Control?"

Shadow shook his head. "No. The Chaos Emeralds don't have enough power to teleport us all." He answered referring to the seven powerless, diamond-shaped Chaos Emeralds that now look like regular stones in his hands.

"Well if you didn't do it, then..." Alain started before being interrupted.

"Hey guys!" The four conscious ones turned to see the rest of their comrades running towards, flying with his two tails in Tails' case (who was also the one who called out to them), towards them with Amy Rose the fastest obviously wanting to get a jump on Sonic to hug him like she always do.

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed happily managing to give the blue hedgehog the hug she wanted to give him pushing him down to the ground.

"Hey everyone. What're you doing here?" Blaze asked as Sonic finally got Amy off of him much to the girl's disappointment.

"We felt the ground shaking and thought we should get as far away from the town as possible." Serena, one of Ash's traveling companions in Kalos, answered.

The other two of Ash's companions, siblings Clemont and Bonnie, noticed the unconscious Silver in Alain's arms. "Is that... Silver?" Clemont asked looking shocked.

Alain nodded before looking down at the hedgehog in his arms. "Yeah. Don't worry. He's just unconscious."

"What happened?" Knuckles asked unsure of what's going on.

Sonic crossed his arms trying to explain the best he can. "We defeated Solaris, but he crashed into the core along with Lysandre. Now the ultimate weapon is about to explode."

"And while we were still in there a piece of the weapon smacked Silver in the back of the head." Alain added. "Somehow we were all teleported out of there when it got worse. We thought Shadow had something to do with it, but..."

Pikachu suddenly had a feeling someone was missing from the group and frantically looked around in panic. "PIKA PI!" He yelled getting the whole group's attention.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Bonnie asked.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed trying to tell them that someone is absent from the group.

It was then Serena finally noticed the one person who was absent and immediately look worried. "Where's Ash?"

As soon as she asked that the entire group began to look around themselves. "He should be here with us." Tails pointed out.

"Didn't you say that all of you were suddenly teleported out?" Amy asked.

Sonic, Pikachu, Shadow, Blaze, and Alain all widened their eyes in shock after figuring it out. "You don't think..." Alain started before the five frantically turned back to the quaking ultimate weapon. "It looks like _not all_ of us made it out."

"What do you mean?" Tails asked confused.

"He's still in there!" Sonic exclaimed much everyone's utter shock.

"WHAT?!" The group other than the ones that were in the weapon all screamed when Sonic and Shadow, who dropped the powerless Chaos Emeralds to the ground, dashed to try to get their friend albeit not using full speed as they still had not enough energy to do so.

"We gotta hurry back to get him!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I know that, but we can't go full speed because we used so much of our energy fighting Solaris!" Shadow remarked as they are nearing the entrance to the town. Before they even entered the ultimate weapon entirely exploded in a huge pillar of blue light stopping the running hedgehogs in their tracks and forcing them to shield their eyes from the brightness.

"ASH NO!/PIKA PI!" Serena, Blaze, and Pikachu shouted as shockwaves were coming out from the explosion pushing everyone to the ground with the unconscious Silver flying out of Alain's arms.

Once the explosion ended which was only a few moments later the pillar of light narrowed down until it dimmed out as the group sat up to see the explosion left a deep crater the size of the pillar in the middle of Geosenge Town. Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Blaze, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles all stood up and walked towards the entrance where Sonic and Shadow were standing up to observe what had happened leaving the unconscious Silver lying on the ground. Instead of being in awe at the sight they started to mourn for their friend especially Shadow.

By that time Silver regained consciousness in Route 10 and sat up rubbing the back of his head to ease the soreness from the piece of the ultimate weapon. "Ow, my head." He then looked around to see that he is not in the weapon anymore. "Where am I?" When he got to the direction of the town he widened his eyes at the sight of the crater. "And what happened here?!" He fully stood up and walked towards the entrance.

When Silver got there he saw everyone besides the missing Ash looking sad with Tails and Amy on their knees already crying and Knuckles clenched his fists trying to fight the tears threatening to drop from his eyes making the hedgehog confused. "What's going on?"

Alain turned to the walking hedgehog while everyone else payed no heed as they mourned. "Oh, Silver. You're awake."

"Yeah." Silver replied looking towards the Trainer in black. "What happened? And why is everyone so sad?"

Alain clenched his fists trying to control his emotions while answering Silver's question. "The ultimate weapon exploded."

"That explains why there's a crater here." Silver commented looking at the crater before turning back to Alain. "But why is everyone sad?" That was when he noticed the missing member of the group. "And where's Ash?"

"You just answered your own question."

Silver looked confused at Alain's statement. "What do you mean?" When he took another look at the crater where the ultimate weapon was and the sad look on everyone's faces, plus remembering what happened before he was knocked unconscious, he widened his eyes as he put them together. "No."

Alain sadly nodded. "We couldn't save him in time."

"But...but how?" Silver muttered going on his knees as well.

"I wish we knew ourselves. All we know now is that we lost our friend." Alain admitted clenching his eyes shut to fight back the tears as well as Knuckles.

"It...can't be." Even though he haven't known Ash for long Silver really valued him as a great ally and close friend. After getting off the wrong foot by trying to kill him, Silver and Ash had grown close after traveling with the Trainer for a while in Sonic's absence. Enough to make Ash his closest friend.

After Knuckles, Alain, and Silver gave off their mourning everyone else shared their own sadness for the fall of their friend. Bonnie suddenly wrapped her arms around her brother's waist crying onto his stomach as Clemont tried to comfort her while letting out his own tears in sadness. Serena dropped to her knees with Tails, Amy, and Silver feeling hurt worse than the three as she also had feelings for Ash, but doesn't know that Blaze feels the same way about him. "Ash." She muttered while letting tears drop from her eyes. "ASSSSSSSSSH!" She screamed up in the air.

Blaze looked down at the Mega Bracelet her secret crush gave to her also letting tears flow down from her eyes with a few drops landing on the bracelet as the image of Ash appeared in her mind. "No. You can't be gone." She muttered dropping to her knees as well. With that she only had one thought in mind. She regretted that she never confessed her feelings to Ash sooner. "I love you Ash. I will always do." She whispered clenching her eyes shut proceeding back to sobbing.

Shadow couldn't believe it. First he lost his best friend Maria Robotnick over 50 years ago and now he lost his current best friend Ash who reminded him a lot of Maria and swore to protect at all cost so he doesn't die like Maria. He got down to his hands and knees and punched the ground cracking it. "How could I let this happen? Another special friend is gone. After everything he did for me, making me open my eyes to helping humanity." He muttered continuing to punch the ground.

"Pika Pi." Pikachu muttered letting tears drop to the ground. "Pika Pi."

And finally there's Sonic. He is also not afraid to let his tears drop the same way with everyone else besides Shadow and Knuckles. Both Ash and Sonic were raised together as brothers, even though they're not really related, by the same mother, Delia. Because of this the two had the strongest bond as they always help each other and have fun together as if they are related. When they left for their journey together they met Ash's Pikachu and Tails and overtime shared the brother bond with them, but those two will still have the most powerful bond as they are hardly separated from each other except for one occasion in Unova. And what just happened was that Sonic lost the best brother he ever had making him the most depressed out of everyone here.

"Why?" Sonic breathed out kneeing as well crying his heart out with the tears freely pouring from his eyes. "Why did this have to happen? And just when Ash changed his mind about us leaving him. Whoever separated us will pay dearly!" He then got down to his hands and punched the ground just like Shadow did except he didn't crack it. Everyone kept mourning in front of the crater not really knowing what really happened and how it will affect the events on what will happen in the future.

* * *

 **And finally done!**

 **I haven't played Pokémon X and Y versions in a while, plus I don't know what the ultimate weapon is really made from, so I don't think I'm completely accurate, but I have to get to the point where everyone thinks Ash is dead so I had to go with the words rubble and pieces.**

 **Also if any of you happen to be Fire Emblem fans as well as Pokémon then I have a challenge that you might be interested in titled 'New Challenge'. Please check it out and let me know if you want to take on the challenge. I REALLY need someone.**

 **Now for the main thing. I can do Pokémon Battles, but for the actual battle sequences with swords, description of action, anything that involves fighting I would need some help for it. Also this story will have lots of OCs so I am also going to need help on creating them including the twin anthropomorphic hedgehogs that will appear in the next chapter. That's pretty much all I will need help with, so I am counting on you guys to do that.**

 **One more thing. I said that this story will have elements from Final Fantasy VII. I have had that idea for a while, but you guys can call it a dedication to Cloud Strife coming to Super Smash Brothers for 3DS/Wii U soon! Any of you excited! I know I am!**

 **Read & Review!**


	2. Special Chapter I

**Hello!**

 **I apologize for taking so long with the update. Hopefully this will satisfy you until I finally finish the new chapter. This will reveal a little something about Ash that only one specific person know of, not even Sonic knew about it. Read to find out what that is.**

* * *

After the explosion of the ultimate weapon in Geosenge Town in the Kalos region the news of Ash's death was released worldwide where all of the friends Ash and Sonic made from their journey especially all of Ash's rivals could watch. They were all so stunned that they went to the funeral that took place in Pallet Town. Because Ash was in the ultimate weapon when it exploded there was no body to bury so there was just a tombstone on the top of a hill with a lone tree that basically says 'R.I.P. Ash Ketchum. The Pride of Pallet Town.

Of course everyone mourned at the funeral, some less than the others like Paul, and others the most depressed which include Ash's mother Delia, his brother Sonic the Hedgehog, his starter and best friend Pikachu, his very close friend and self-appointed guardian Shadow the Hedgehog, and another close friend Blaze the Cat who happens to be in love with him.

Speaking of Blaze she is the only one left at the tombstone after everyone else went back to their home except for Shadow who went back to traveling and some try to support Delia and Sonic for their loss of a family member. She was on her knees in front of the tombstone holding Ash's Mega Bracelet in her hands shedding some tears for her fallen love. However she wasn't alone.

"You know the funeral is over." Blaze turned around to the source of the voice which is a spiky, mahogany haired young man with a hand on his hip.

"I know, but I feel like I shouldn't leave right now." Blaze replied turning back to the tombstone.

"I hear ya. Just came back to pay my respects for my childhood friend one last time." The man said kneeing next to the cat looking at the tombstone.

Blaze took a glance at the man wiping some tears from her eyes. "I saw you at the funeral." She said getting the man to look at her. "And you're Ash's childhood friend?"

The friend gave a proud smile at that question. "You bet I am. Gary Oak is my name."

Blaze nodded at the introduction. "My name is Blaze. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"So you're Blaze the Cat." Gary murmured making Blaze widen her eyes in shock.

"How do you know my name?"

"Ash has told me a lot about you."

"He has?"

Gary replied with a nod only without actually speaking the answer. He chuckled after looking her over. "Now it all makes sense."

Blaze looked confused with that statement. "What is?"

"I can see why Ash likes you so much."

Gary's answer made Blaze blush a little. "What do you mean by 'like'?"

"I mean the kind of like that makes him want to be your boyfriend." Gary replied making the blush on Blaze's face deep enough to really be visible.

"He really said that?"

Gary nodded once again looking up at the night sky. "After describing you to me he told me that if he wasn't a human then he would love to be with you all the time." He smirked lookin towards Blaze once again. "That's his way of saying he loves you."

Blaze turned towards the tombstone once again with fresh tears still red faced. "Ash."

"He likes you enough to give you his Mega Bracelet. The question is do you love him?" Gary questioned with the smirk off his face.

"Yes. I do love him. I will never love anyone other than Ash." Blaze answered with her own serious face looking down at the Mega Bracelet.

Gary chuckled at that statement. "Better not let Serena hear that." He joked getting the cat to giggle as well. "So what're you going to do with his Mega Bracelet?"

"What else can I do?" Blaze countered slipping Ash's Mega Bracelet on her left wrist. "I will keep and wear it as remembrance for him." She added while standing up as Gary looked at her in confusion. "I will always think about Ash every time I look at it. It will keep reminding me that I always love him." She stated while glancing down at the bracelet on her wrist.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **I was originally going to put it as a separate one-shot, but decided to post it here in the story instead as it IS canonical to it. That's right. Ash already had romantic feelings for Blaze before the prologue. His feelings are legitimate even though this is a special chapter.**

 **Hopefully this will suffice until I update the REAL chapter which would probably be for a while.**

 **Please Read & Review!**


	3. The Hero Awakens

**Hello again!**

 **I hope none of you are against the pairing between Ash and Blaze the Cat. I'm pretty sure I can make it work since Blaze could be a good girl for Ash. Out of all the female Sonic characters she is the best candidate I can think of. It was inspired by a story I saw that involves those two, but it's not a real, true pairing. I'm pretty sure what I've got here would help make it work better.**

 **WARNING: If you see something that may be inaccurate I'm sorry. I really am trying the best I can.**

 **With nothing I have in mind that I want to say let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

 _It has been over 200 years since Team Flare's boss Lysandre released Iblis and_ _have him fuse with Mephiles to form the sun god Solaris and intended to use his power and the ultimate weapon to destroy the world. Ash, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver arrived to stop them from doing so with Ash handling Lysandre while the three hedgehogs fight Solaris. Each won their battle, but the weapon was going to explode and Ash got caught in the crossfire and was, unintentionally, left behind with everyone else suddenly teleported out. Then the weapon exploded with the group outside thinking Ash blew up with it and mourns his death._

 _But this episode will reveal the truth regarding the so called 'fallen hero'._

* * *

The Hero Awakens

200 years later after that tragic day everyone thought that Ash died when the ultimate weapon exploded. What they don't know is what actually happened and how much it will affect the fate of the world as it will be threatened in the future. This scene takes place in the Kanto region in a building that is deep in the mountains where a mysterious reside in as a base. There two figures managed to sneak their way in apparently looking for something.

They were two small, young, sky blue anthromorphic hedgehogs with one not wearing any clothes except for a couple of white gloves and red and white sneakers as he was a male while the other wore a scarlet dress that reached an inch above her knees and boots obviously a female. They are practically the same height and have the same tone of color so they must be related in some way.

"This is nuts." The female quietly complained as they are walking down a hallway with a number 4 on the wall. "Why did you have to pick a place like this? Especially in the lowest basement level?"

"The professor wanted us to get some parts or something. I wasn't paying attention." The male hedgehog replied.

"But here? We could get in big trouble!"

The male hedgehog looked back to the female who was walking behind him with a vaguely familiar smile an thumbs up. "Relax sis! You need some backbone!"

"Oh like you do?!" The female hedgehog exclaimed as they stopped walking raising her voice before immediately covering her mouth realizing that she got loud.

"Keep it down. Do you want us to get caught?" The male hedgehog whispered turning towards the female which look irked after he said that.

"We shouldn't be here in the first place." The female countered making sure she whispered this time.

The male rolled his eyes before realizing that they had stopped in front of a metal door that has no knob. "I think the one we are looking for is in that door." He then noticed a keypad with a little screen on the wall next to the door. "But we need a password to get in."

"Leave that to me." The female hedgehog assured lightly pushing the male aside and brought out a small device from nowhere.

"What is that?" The male hedgehog asked with a confused face.

"A device Felix invented in such an emergency. It connects to any kind of doors or such that requires passwords and deciphers them."

"And you just happened to have it?"

The female hedgehog scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Yeah. I sort of 'borrowed' it without asking." She then pressed the button making two little rods stick out and in the small holes that is the same shape as the rods with numbers scrambling on the screen until four random digits made a 'ding' sound making the door slide open.

"Nice!" The male hedgehog exclaimed in amazement. "We're in!"

"Lucky I have this." The female hedgehog added pocketing the device even though her dress seemingly doesn't have any pockets.

"Lucky like Felix." The two hedgehogs walked through the open door to take in how technologically advanced the room looks before something caught their eyes. "What's that?" There was a pod at the end on the floor with a monitor next to it.

"I don't know." The female hedgehog admitted as both walked towards the pod. While she look over the actual pod the male checked out the monitor. On the screen was an image of a small canine-like creature that seems to stand on two legs instead of four.

"What is this?" The male hedgehog asked before turning to the female. "Take a look at this."

"I'm coming." The female hedgehog said walking from the pod to the monitor with the male.

"What do you suppose this is?"

The female looked over the creature on the screen and gaped knowing what it is. "It seems to be a Riolu."

"A Riolu? Here in this building?" Both hedgehogs walked towards the pod to look over it. "Why would they have a Riolu?"

"I don't know. But if they really kidnapped it then we have to set it free." The female said pushing a big red button making clear, cool air out as the door was opening and giving both hedgehogs goosebumps from shivering.

"Brr. Why did it suddenly get cold?" The male questioned as he rubbed his hands on his arms along with the female.

"That must've been a freezing pod. Or else it wouldn't feel so cool." The female replied as the pod door was fully opening until it was all the way up letting all the cold air out. When it cleared both hedgehogs took a look in to see that it was indeed a Riolu sleeping in the pod looking peaceful.

The Riolu groggily open its eyes while sitting up and shook its head to shake off the grogginess. "Aura." It mumbled before setting the eyes on the hedgehogs.

"Hey there." The male greeted with a wave of his hand.

"Aur?" Riolu tilted its head in confusion.

"Aw, you are so cute!" The female squealed as she got close to the Emanation Pokémon making it a little uncomfortable with the male hedgehog sweat-dropping. "My name is Sonette! It's nice to meet you!"

"Calm down sis. You're making the Riolu uncomfortable." The male hedgehog assured while trying to pull his sister, Sonette, away from the Riolu which made the female hedgehog pout before turning his gaze to the Pokémon. "I'm her brother Celerity. Sorry about my sister. She can't help herself."

"I can so!" Sonette exclaimed prying herself from her brother's hold on her.

"Oh yeah? And what was that just now?" Celerity countered making Sonette fume with a red face in anger.

Just then the Riolu suddenly felt like it sensed something really strong calling to it. "Aura!" The Pokémon exclaimed as it jump out of the pod, surprising the hedgehogs, and dashed out the door.

"Hey, wait!" Celerity exclaimed following the Riolu out the door with Sonette behind him. They then saw that the Pokémon was running in the opposite direction of where they both came from which was the exit. "Where're you going?!" He then dashed at supersonic speed leaving a blue trail at front of the Pokémon making it stop running and look at the hedgehog gaping at his speed. Where have we seen that kind of speed before? "That's not the exit little guy. It's that way." He said pointing behind Riolu intending to point it at the right direction.

"Aur! Aura Aura!" Riolu barked frantically shaking its head saying it's not trying to find the exit, but something else. It then continue to frantically explain what it's going to do with the hedgehogs not really understanding what it was saying as it is talking to fast even for the one who ran at supersonic speed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Slow down there little guy." Celerity assured getting the Riolu to stop talking while breathing a little tired.

"Look who's talking about slowing down." Sonette remarked making her brother to give her a glare.

"You're saying you're _not_ looking for the exit?" Riolu shook its head in response to Celerity's question. "Then what _are_ you looking for?"

"Aur!" Riolu then dashed past the male hedgehog gesturing for the two to come with its paw.

"I think Riolu wants us to follow it." Sonette pointed out as Riolu began to run once again prompting the two hedgehogs to follow behind it. After a few moments of running, with Celerity making sure that he is _not_ using his full speed, and zigzagging through some hallways they find themselves in front of a lone, two-sided door with no other doors near or around it on other walls.

"What do you think is behind this door that attracted Riolu to it?" Celerity asked turning to his sister.

Sonette shook her head in response to her brother's question. "I'm not sure."

When Celerity turned back he saw Riolu hold a paw back and made it be surrounded by an orange aura. Knowing what it intends to do he used his supersonic speed to grab its wrist just as it was just about to release the punch getting Riolu to look at him. "I know you're anxious to get what you're looking for, but you can't just go around knocking doors down. You'll cause a commotion and get us caught."

Riolu at first let out a low growl as the male hedgehog stopped it from breaking down the door, but let out a soft sigh giving in. "Aura Aur." It murmured while dispersing the orange aura from its paws easily admitting that Celerity was right.

Celerity noticed a small screen next to the door on the wall as he released Riolu's wrist. "It's a fingerprint scanner." He observed obviously knowing what that screen was. "We won't be getting in there easy."

"Leave that to me." Sonette assured as she walked past her brother towards the fingerprint sensor pulling out the same device she used to get into the room Riolu was frozen in.

"Isn't that the same device you used to crack the keypad lock?"

"It's not just for keypads." Sonette placed the device on the sensor which made its screen flash and, after a few moments, a 'beep' was made when a flash of green replaced the red light on the door as it began to slide both ways amazing both Celerity and Riolu.

"No way. It works on fingerprint scanners as well?"

"You can always count on Felix to invent a device for any specific purpose." Sonette commented as the door was fully open.

The trio looked inside to see that the room was much bigger than the room they were in before with a familiar, but different looking pod machine that also has a monitor screen to the side. "Whoa." Celerity breathed out taking in the scenery of the room.

"'Whoa' is right." Sonette added agreeing with her brother.

Riolu suddenly dashed towards the capsule getting the hedgehogs to follow it and look at the machine. "It kinda looks like the freezing pod Riolu was in." Celerity observed.

"But it _is_ one. I wonder what this one contains inside." Sonette added as Riolu frantically jumped up and down trying to get a view of the glass on the pod. "And what it is that is making Riolu act this way."

Celerity looked up at the monitor as Sonette and Riolu were busy examining the capsule. "What's this?"

"What's wrong?" Sonette asked walking towards Celerity leaving Riolu trying to get on top of the pod. When stopped next to her brother she also looked up at the monitor to see an image of a human boy with messy hair as a blue silhouette with an open webpage next to it that basically has a worded description in it.

"It seems that this pod contains a person." Celerity stated the obvious looking at the silhouette of the person.

Sonette was too busy reading the description to hear her brother's statement. Her eyes suddenly widened in disbelief. "And not just any person." She added getting Celerity to look at her. "It says that it contains Ash Ketchum."

That statement made Celerity widen his own eyes in shock as Riolu barked in real confirmation to Sonette's statement. "Did you say Ash Ketchum?! The hero of the world along with Sonic the Hedgehog?!"

"That's what it says." Sonette said not taking her eyes off the monitor.

"But how? I thought he was supposed to be dead."

"He was killed when the ultimate weapon exploded in the Kalos region. Or so they say."

"Aur Aur!" Riolu barked getting the hedgehogs to turn to it as it placed a paw on the pod.

"Well whether it is him or not it's making Riolu crazy." Celerity observed.

"Then we better open it to find out." Sonette deduced as both hedgehogs walked towards the pod and she pressed the red button on the side which made cool air come out as it began to open.

* * *

"Sir, there's a disturbance at Basment Level 5!" A suited man sitting in front of a big monitor that shows the scale of the building with a red dot blinking at the lowest point. The man was talking to the shadowy figure with a flashing red dot on the left eye sitting on a high chair on a platform above him and the other two suits, one male on his right and the other female on his left.

"Turn on the security cameras in that location." The shadowy figure commanded with a stern voice.

"Yes sir!" The other male exclaimed as the three on the computer typed on the one long keyboard. The monitor then changed to the room where the large pod was about to be open with Celerity, Sonette, and Riolu standing next to it.

"We have intruders!" The female exclaimed quickly standing up.

"And they're awakening the Alpha as we speak." The shadowy figure observed. "Send security to stop them at once!"

"Sir!"

* * *

Back with the trio they waited anxiously as the pod was still opening up with visible cold air coming out. When the door fully opened and the air began to clear up they hopped up on the side to peek in only for the two hedgehogs to be confused at what they saw. "What gives? I thought you said this pod contains Ash Ketchum." Celerity complained.

"That's what the monitor says." Sonette replied sounding just as confused.

"Well there must be a mistake because that's not a human." Celerity commented as the cold air fully cleared, but it it's a little dark to know what the small figure in the pod looks like but it's a familiar shape. "That's a hedgehog."

"Don't you think I know that?!"

"Aur Aur!" Riolu barked excitedly wagging its tail with a big smile while looking at the sleeping hedgehog which got the other two to turn to it.

"Well since Riolu gets crazy whenever Ash is mentioned then this has to be him." Sonette commented looking at the sleeping hedgehog who began to stir awake.

"But how did he become a hedgehog?" Celerity asked looking at his sister as the hedgehog began to open his eyes groggily.

"He's waking up!" Sonette exclaimed making Celerity look at the waking hedgehog.

The hedgehog moaned as his eyes open with blurry vision and clutched his forehead with his right arm. "Ugh. I have a bad headache." He sat up as the trio hopped off the side. "I wonder what happened."

"You tell us." Celerity near-shouted making the hedgehog to look at him revealing his bluish green eyes.

As soon as he got his vision back he saw a certain blue hedgehog in place of Celerity. "Sonic?" He muttered as he jumped off the pod into the light to reveal his attire. Right now he only stands 3' 3" tall, just several inches taller than the three. His entire fur is raven black with a blue stripe each on his arms from the shoulder down to the wrists with tan skin that covers his muzzle. The top of his head consists of quills that takes the appearance of normal human hair that is pulled back at the back of his head down to his neck, two spines protruding on his back and a short tail. He wears white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands and red and black high-tops on his feet. The final thing is the small white fur on his chest that takes the shape of Arceus' cross-like wheel.

"He _does_ know Sonic." Sonette said with wide eyes.

"Huh?" The hedgehog breathed out as the image of Sonic was replaced with Celerity and noticed Sonette and Riolu all looking at him incredulously.

"Sorry, but I'm not Sonic. I just look like him." Celerity replied with Sonic's usual smile which made the other hedgehog look confused. "I'm Celerity. And this is my twin sister."

"I'm Sonette. But my friends call me Soni." Sonette, aka Soni, introduced herself as Riolu beamed up at seeing the black hedgehog.

"It's...nice to meet you." The hedgehog awkwardly greeted as Celerity looked like a younger, brighter color version of Sonic the Hedgehog. "I'm Ash."

That introduction stunned the twin hedgehogs with Celerity stuttering. "So you're really...Ash Ketchum?"

The now hedgehog Ash looked confused. "How do you know my full name?"

"Let's just say that you have a reputation to the world." Celerity stated not wanting to tell Ash everything just yet. Riolu just kept on looking at Ash with an excitable smile and a wagging tail.

"I don't really get that. What do you think Pikachu?" Ash asked only to realize that he's not feeling extra weight on his shoulder. "Pikachu?" He looked over his shoulder and all around the room to find his little buddy, but to no avail. "Where's Pikachu?"

Sonette really felt sorry for the raven hedgehog and walked towards him placing a hand on her chest. "That's not an easy question to answer."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked stop looking around to set his eyes on the female hedgehog only to realize one more thing. "Wait, you're a hedgehog, aren't you? Why am I only a few inches taller than you? I am human."

"Seriously?" Celerity asked in disbelief. "You might want to take a good look at yourself."

"Huh?" Ash looked down at his hands to see the white gloves only to follow the black and blue fur arms and soon it's his entire body except for his head. To say that he was beyond shocked is an understatement. "What in the world is this?!"

"Maybe this will clear it up for you." Sonette said taking out a pocket mirror from nowhere and flipped it open to show Ash the reflection of his face.

Ash was stunned when he saw himself in the mirror. "I am a...hedgehog? But...how?" He breathed out going on his knees.

"Don't ask us. We're still processing it ourselves." Celerity said.

"But we suspect that the people who captured you must have done this." Sonette added.

"I really don't understand what's going on." Ash muttered seemingly dismissing Sonette's claim.

"We want to know as badly as you do. Believe me." Celerity said to the distraught black hedgehog.

Ash took another look at himself in the pocket mirror and noticed his bluish green eyes. "What happened to my eyes?"

Both twin hedgehogs looked confused at that. "You mean that's not your normal eye color?" Sonette asked making the new hedgehog look at her.

"No." Ash replied shaking his head. "They are normally auburn."

"Then your captors _definitely_ did something."

Now it was Ash's turn to be confused. "Captors?"

 **"Halt!"** The group turned to see three plain looking gray robots with a machine gun arm on each of them pointed towards the group that look familiar to Ash.

"Oh great." Celerity exaggerated with a sigh, but suddenly a smirk. "Sorry boys, but we are getting out of here."

 **"Unacceptable!"** The robot in the middle said pointing its gun arm at the group. **"You have no authorization to be in this place! You will be apprehended! Resistance is futile!"** It warned as all three of them got their guns ready with a 'clank' getting the group into respective defensive stances. **"I repeat! Resistance is-"** The robot was interrupted when a blue sphere was fired destroying its head and the body collapsed on the floor surprising the group.

"What the...?" Ash, Celerity, and Sonette turned to see the Riolu with its paws up and traced them back together behind it. Focusing on its paws, a blue sphere began to form between them as the other two pointed their guns at it. They all fired respectively with the Riolu firing the sphere with a paw and the robots firing bullets. When the two attacks met, it resulted in an explosion that sent everyone flying including the robots by the blue shockwave. It made the robots hit the wall which made sparks fly which deactivated them when they got to the floor with sparks still flying.

The four animals sat up from the pod with Ash turning towards the Riolu in surprise. "What was that?" Celerity questioned as Riolu stood up.

Ash stood up on his own feet still looking surprised at Riolu. "That...was Aura Sphere."

"A Riolu using Aura Sphere?!" Sonette exclaimed with her eyes widen in pure shock. "Impossible!"

"What? Can't Riolu use Aura Sphere?" Celerity asked with confusion plastered on his face.

Sonette shook her head in response. "Not until they evolve into Lucario. There's gotta be a some sort of mistake."

Ash didn't say anything as he is still staring at the Riolu with the latter looking back at the former with a smile. Ash then suddenly felt that some power entered his head and images started to appear as him in his human form with a Riolu like the one with him physically using Aura Sphere numerous times. Seeing those images made him widen his eyes in realization. "I know this Riolu!"

Celerity and Sonette were surprised by that with the Riolu starting to brighten up more. "Really?!" Celerity exclaimed.

Ash nodded as a response standing up. "Yeah. Back in my adventure through Sinnoh, my friends and I helped protect this Riolu from Pokémon Hunters."

Riolu's face brightened up even more after Ash's statement. (You remembered!)

Ash widened his eyes in pure shock as he heard the Riolu speak in a voice of a little boy and in English like humans. "Y-You can talk?!"

(Of course I can talk.) Riolu replied with a confused tone in his voice.

"No. No." Ash said frantically shaking his head. "I mean I can understand what you're saying. Like you're speaking English to me."

That explanation surprised everyone else with him. "You're saying you can understand the Pokémon language?!" Sonette exclaimed with a tone of excitement in her voice.

"Wait." Ash said turning to the twin hedgehogs. "You can't understand what Riolu is saying?"

Celerity shook his head in response to the question. "No."

Celerity's response got Ash to look back at the smiling Riolu. "This is odd for sure."

(Who cares?! I'm just happy that you can understand me!) Riolu said wrapping his arms around Ash's neck, hugging him like an excitable little boy.

Ash did not hug the Riolu back as he was still processing on what's happening right now. "What...?" Suddenly the sound of an alarm went off getting the group to cover their ears as the whole room was blinking red back to back until Celerity uncovered his ears to turn to the others.

"We'll wonder about this later! We have to get out of here now!" Celerity exclaimed as the others uncovered their own ears to look at him nodding in agreement.

"Right! Let's go!" The group began to run only for Ash to stop, groaning in pain and kneeling making the twins and Riolu to stop as well.

"What's wrong?!" Sonette exclaimed.

"I...don't know. My whole body hurts so much for some reason that I can't really move real good." Ash replied wrapping his arms around himself as the twins appeared at his sides.

"Come on! We have to go!" Celerity shouted as he and Sonette helped the hedgehog Ash up on his feet and they all dashed out of the pod room and down the hallway intending to escape from whoever runs this building.

* * *

Back in the main room with the shadowy figure, the security camera has just focused on the group running out of the pod room and following them down the hallway until they can't be seen. "The Alpha is escaping sir!" The suited man in front of the computer screen exclaimed.

"And so is the Aura Sphere Riolu!" The other man next to the first one added.

"I can see that!" The shadowy figure shouted making the two men inside with him feel scared and twitch. "We cannot let him get away. We need him in order to complete Project Alpha. Have him secured and put him back in that capsule!"

"What about the Aura Sphere Riolu?" The man on the left asked.

"Put that one back where it was kept as well. And as for the intruders, make sure that they are taken care of...for good." The shadowy figure added with the red light flashing.

"Sir!" The two men saluted.

* * *

 **And finally done!**

 **And that's it. Ash will be a hedgehog. That should help make the BurntAshesShipping (Ash X Blaze) work better since some of you are not fans of human and animal pairings. Like I said, I believe that Blaze the Cat is the best Sonic the Hedgehog girl for Ash, so Ash being a hedgehog now will make it work.**

 **I have decided to incorporate Ash's Greninja and its form in this story and I figured a way how, but I'm not going to just say it. If you really want to find out now, I may consider doing it as a special chapter. I'm pretty sure it won't take that long, or take too many chapters, for Greninja to come, but if you want me to make a special chapter of it then I may do it.**

 **One more thing, I updated the prologue to give you specific details on Ash's relationship with Shadow and Silver the Hedgehogs. I would really want you all to check it out if you can.**

 **Read & Review!**


	4. Second Crossover Announcement

**Hello.**

 **I'd like to take this opportunity to tell you that I am doing another Pokémon and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover called Sonic-Pokémon: Resurgence of Ash. You heard it right. The title and the story revolves around Ash reviving, and not the kind that you think, as he gets his hedgehog form (like in this one) and discovers new powers unlike anyone has ever seen. Others like Sonic and Shadow would also have some spotlights as their events would be important to the new story. I like the title I thought of. Hope you all like it as well. And that it would catch on if it is said enough.**

 **Resurgence of Ash would be based on the Archie Comics version of the Sonic franchise meaning the Freedom Fighters baby!**

 **I don't know about the fate of A Hero's Destiny since I put a lot of thought onto Resurgence including the romance, Ash's powers, and how it will end. This one is practically a world filled with OCs and in my opinion it's already hard enough doing just a few. So worst-case scenario I may discontinue A Hero's Destiny. I'll let you know if I made this kind of decision when the first chapter of Resurgence of Ash comes out. If I do make this decision that means some pressure of writing stories would be off my back.**

 **Now, I mentioned romance in the previous paragraph. I have some ideas in mind. One is I would keep Knuckles' girlfriend Julie-Su and incorporate them in Resurgence of Ash. No matter the case I like Julie-Su too much to not involve or kill her off. There would be practically NO AmourShipping other than on Serena's side. So for Serena either GeekChicShipping with Clemont or with Sonic, but maybe the former would be the better choice. Of course Amy Rose would still have her crazy love for Sonic. That's not changing. Of course I may try to incorporate Antoine D'Coolette and Bunnie Rabbot since they're married.**

 **As for the pairing with Ash I would have him be with Princess Sally Acorn. In the reboot of the Archie Comics Sonic and Sally do NOT share a romantic bond so that would be happening including using Sally's outfit in there as it would be more helpful for the ideas I have for Ash. I hope you all don't oppose to the idea of Ash x Sally, but it's my decision. And I think they would be an interesting couple.**

 **I actually have a thought of adding more girls for Ash and make it a little harem. If I do make that decision I have a couple of ideas, one of them being the AI friend of Sally and the Freedom Fighters, Nicole the Holo-Lynx. I think she's real beautiful for a computer system and it would be an interesting idea of a living person being paired with an AI that can project herself into the real world as another person. I'm not going to release a poll for that since I'm afraid that you all are going to vote 'No' on this. I've already decided to have her as another lover for Ash in mind if I want to go there.**

 **As for the other girl for Ash I was thinking of you probably wouldn't understand on how it will work. Nor would it be any fun if I tell you here since it would be self-explained in Resurgence of Ash. So I won't tell you who she is or how it would work with her and Ash until they come in the new story.**

 **And that's all the things I can tell you without giving too much away. Be on the lookout for the title Sonic-Pokémon: Resurgence of Ash when it comes out. Or better yet I can tell you all if it does come out.**


	5. Discontinued

**Hello again.**

 **I'm surprised that none of you posted opinions on the previous note about my second Pokémon and Sonic crossover, Sonic-Pokémon: Resurgence of Ash. I would like to know any of you have to say about that and the subjects I want to talk about.**

 **I know some of you would be upset about this, but I've decided to stop doing Sonic Pokémon: A Hero's Destiny so I can do Sonic-Pokémon: Resurgence of Ash. Now before you all chew me out on this, put yourselves in my shoes for a little bit. Would you want to juggle working on as many stories as I have including a couple that are still in plans? Right now since I decided to discontinue this one I have six stories to work on including Resurgence of Ash. I couldn't really handle another one in the future. Would you? Plus I really put a lot of thought into this second Pokémon and Sonic crossover including a future sequel.**

 **Now that that's done, I'm in a little bit of a pickle on the Ash pairing. I said I would probably do Sally Acorn and Nicole the Holo-Lynx, but I recently have a thought of doing just one of them. I had thoughts on just Nicole because as I said in the previous note in my opinion I think Nicole is very beautiful maybe as equal to Sally and taking consideration that she was an AI she probably deserves romance more than Sally or even Amy for that matter as it would help her feel more like a real person. Plus Sally might have more responsibilities to lead the Freedom Fighters than to travel with Ash to accomplish his dream. So Nicole is the best candidate for just one girl for Ash in my opinion.**

 **Don't get me wrong I really do believe in Ash/Sally as an interesting pairing, but I am taking into consideration that Nicole deserves romance more than her and that she still has responsibilities as the leader of the Freedom Fighters so she can't really join him on his journey. If any of you believe that Ash/Sally is interesting I would love to see it being done in your own Pokémon and Sonic crossover.**

 **For now I want you all to give me opinions. Whether to do Ash/Sally, Ash/Nicole, or both. And about what I said about Sonic-Pokémon: Resurgence of Ash and what you think of the title I came up with. I would GREATLY appreciate it if you all can review to tell me what you think.**


	6. Publish Announcement

**Hello again.**

 **Sonic-Pokémon: Resurgence of Ash is finally out! So any of you reading this and favorited and followed A Hero's Destiny, please go read the second story and tell me what you think of it!**


End file.
